


The Fire and Ice Demons

by SpaceFrogFren (orphan_account)



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Fire, Fish out of Water, Goblins, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Injury, Magic, Medieval Medicine, Misunderstandings, Ninja, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Scorpion And Sub-Zero Are Besties, Swordfighting, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceFrogFren
Summary: “Harumi, Satoshi… I am coming home.”Scorpion would have burned in hell for millennia just to see his wife and child.Raiden however, offers him one chance at redemption."Save this world."Scorpion reluctantly agrees and finds himself in a strange world full of Goblins and Demons, with old rival Sub-Zero not too far behind him.





	The Fire and Ice Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Scorpion, you're gonna have to go on yet another journey in order to see your family!

“Harumi, Satoshi… I am coming home.” 

 

Hanzo winced as the poison finally finished him, the agony that surged through his body began to fade as his breathing did the same.

 

He was dying, and no one, not Raiden, Kuai Liang or even the Elder Gods could stop it.

How many had he killed in his life? How many needlessly perished because of his foolishness? Why had he allowed himself to become rage’s pawn? Quan Chi manipulated him into murdering Bi-Han... And even summon Shinnok….

Regret jolted through him as he closed his eyes, it didn’t matter… In a few moments, he would see the only thing that mattered to him.

One last breath, as his past self held him in anguish, he saw nothing but darkness.

He no longer even had a shape, just a weightless blob that was his soul as the abyss circled him, he would have been none the wiser if his eyes were closed, as all he could see in front of him was pitch black, no shapes, no outlines, not even any movement.

Just darkness for miles.

And although Hanzo never would have admitted to it, he was terrified.

He sighed to himself, a million thoughts rushing through his head like lightning “At least I will see my family.”

“I’m afraid not Scorpion.” A stern deep voice spoke in the distance.

“Who?” Scorpion asked aloud as a blinding white light gleamed on his face, causing him to shut his eyes in irritation.

A figure then approached him, the shape of a man wearing a straw conical hat, and white robes, his eyes shining a dark blue that even in the distance Hanzo could make out. His stance godlike and his demeanor humble.

“Raiden….?”

 

The figure bowed.

“Yes... Although not your Raiden…” The figure boomed as Scorpion began to feel the weight of his body come back.

“How….?” Scorpion asked as Raiden stood before him, his entire body reflecting electricity like a mirror.

Raiden cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off the bewildered Hanzo, who was preoccupied feeling the wound D’vorah inflicted, only to receive no pain.

“In this realm... I am god... There are no Elder gods, nor Netherrealm, nor Outworld, there is simply me…. The one that judges.”

Hanzo shook his head. “Judges what?”

“If you are fit to go to paradise, to see your family.”

The assassin said nothing, not even peering up at the god, he knew his judgment would forbid him from seeing his wife and child; it was his vengeance, his hellfire which had allowed half the world to burn and the other half to suffer. 

Bi-Han, Shinnok, Quan-Chi… Countless others, even if he had let go of his vengeance, he still was responsible for it.

In a way, he would have preferred having his demon here instead of himself, as his demon likely would have accepted his fate.

“Your actions have allowed countless to die Scorpion... And your bloodlust has left Earthrealm with far too many problems... The shadow warrior Bi-Han is still out there….”

Scorpion nodded, not speaking a word.

“With that said, you have also saved Earthrealm from many threats and have even made peace with your accident rivals the Lin Kuei…”

“So what is my verdict? Am I doomed to hellfire? To endless torment?”

Raiden thought to himself, his frown not withdrawing from his face as he did so.

“No…. You will have one chance to redeem yourself…. In another world…. Another…. Universe.”  


“What?!” Scorpion spat, how was this happening? Another universe? Why not send him back to Earthrealm? Was this even Raiden speaking….Or was it an illusion?

“Yes... In a fantasy world…. You will save the people from an evil demon that slaughters all…. Should you fail... Your soul will be mine.”

Hanzo chuckled. “You’re not Raiden... You’re Shang Tsun... You finally got my soul…. Or better yet…. Quan Chi…. I will not go do your evil bidding any longer!”

Raiden’s eyes turned fiery red at this.

“DO NOT TEST ME HANZO… I AM OFFERING YOU SALVATION IN THE FORM OF REDEMPTION…. I WILL NOT REGRET IT!”

Scorpion growled. “No... You have my soul Quan Chi…. Now burn it... Before I burn you!”

Raiden grinned at this threat, as though Scorpion were nothing more than an ant. “You will learn in time that this is not Quan Chi’s illusion… But for now… Your body belongs to the dirt!”

The ground then began to swallow Hanzo whole, as though it were a beast trying to devour him.

“Remember Hanzo... Save this world’s people... Redeem yourself….”

Scorpion closed his eyes as his entire body began to shake violently with pain. How did Quan Chi get his soul? What was this quest? Was he just a pawn? A puppet? A revenant?

All questions were pushed to the back of his mind as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

As Hanzo roused, he felt a damp icy wind hit the back of him, the very chill made him shudder as he stood up, the same darkness that met him once, now manifested itself again.

This time, however, he had a form.

Lighting up a fireball in his palm, he scanned the wall and floor of the strange location, its rocky interior now visible to him.

_“A cave?”_ He thought to himself as he continued to check all around him.

He was inside a cave, his fire only illuminating a fraction of the surrounding area.

“Quan Chi... Where have you brought me?”

Hanzo began to walk forward, unsure if it led deeper inside or outside the cave, he kept his gaze forward, every step feeling heavy, as rage began to build up inside his chest, like an infection it spread quickly and quietly, the fire in his hand was nothing compared to the fiery rage in his soul.

A few moments passed before Hanzo saw movement.

It was slight at first, a hidden shadow that he attributed to an overactive imagination rapidly became more and more obvious as time passed, from low grunts and snarls to quick movements darting around him, he began to grow weary as what he assumed to be rats, soon became much larger threats than originally guessed.

 

Eventually, he stopped; the creatures directly in front of him, chortling at him.

“What are you demons?!” He called out as fire now lay dormant in both his hands, ready to burn with all the fury of hell itself.

Suddenly, a creature leaped from the darkness! Surprising Hanzo and forcing the assassin to sidestep, before delivering his kunai right through the creature’s head, its blood spilling out with more pressure than a waterfall.

Shrieks and Growls began to become many as more of the small creatures began to leap from the darkness, upon closer inspection they resembled green humans with loincloths, their size no larger than an infant they charged at the demon with large clubs and daggers!

Scorpion smiled, his rage now was no longer in his stomach; Instead, it was the fire that fried the small creatures until their bodies were nothing more than ash.

More and more Goblins charged at him, each wave becoming nothing more than meat for the grinder that was Scorpion, wave after wave feeling his rage as it sliced their heads open!

A large goblin with a massive club then began to step forward, drool streaming out of its mouth, it screeched at Scorpion before swinging its massive club at him, to which he countered by severing its arms off with his sword and burning its face to a crisp.

Goblin heads began to roll more and more frequently as Scorpion no longer waited for them to strike, instead… He became the hunter! Slicing the fleeing goblins in half and skewering those that attempted to run back with his rope spear.

Even the Shaman; who was nowhere near the demon, began to panic! Not even the hobgoblins could stop the hellfire that burned the nest from the inside.

Blood painted the walls as Hanzo thanked his lucky stars Skarlet wasn’t anywhere near the cavern, as she would have had a field day.

Eventually, after burning the entire horde, he made his way into the main chamber.

The Shaman instantly began to shriek spells at him, flinging explosion after explosion at him, Hanzo readied his sword and charged at the green Hellspawn.

The Shaman tried its best, even attempting to stab the opponent with a poison dagger as he got closer and closer.

Unfortunately for it though, Scorpion was no mere opponent; he was the wrath of hell itself.

SLASH

The Shaman's head split in two as its brain also split, its body slumping to the floor as the demon began to burn its flesh, not stopping until what remained was a split brain.

Scorpion then turned the other way as some stragglers began to run to the entrance of the cave, it was as easy as following a cookie crumb trail, with him slaying any crumbs that were in range.

The entrance to the cave was quickly found as Scorpion felt the warm rays of sunlight touched his body, his robes were soaked in blood, and his sword still had a chunk of brain caught on it, to which he quickly brushed off.

A single thought plagued his mind as he knelt down beside the mouth of the cave, resting for a few moments.

_How did Quan Chi summon a world with living creatures in it?_

The question toyed with him, was this really an entirely new universe God Raiden had sent him to? No… It couldn’t have been… This was all a dark fantasy Quan Chi created to torture him, to have him be killed repeatedly until he went mad!

But… If that was the case…. Why were those creatures so easy to kill? Why not have demons rip him to shreds repeatedly?

Nothing made sense…. And that it was so foreign to Scorpion made it nerve-wracking. For all he knew, Quan Chi could simply place his family in front of him and have them tortured while he watched helplessly…

If that was the case, however, why not do it already?

Hanzo shook his head, this damn world was getting on his nerves, and he had only been alive for an hour.

* * *

 

 

Eventually, he found a dirt road leading to a small town in the middle of a field.

The town was basic and only comprised a few buildings and a tavern, the latter of which he entered.

Inside it was as though ghosts were the greatest patrons, as only one, grumpy looking old woman sat at the counter sighing to herself.

Scorpion approached her, with her face turning even more sour as she saw him.

“What do you want?” She scoffed as he sat next to her with a glare.

“Forgive me..” Scorpion politely greeted her with a slight bow. “But I am not familiar with this village…. Do you know anything about this place?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “This here’s the plains village, we don’t got a lot and most folk only stay here out of necessity. You’re better off just turning around and going back to wherever it is you came from.” She cringed slightly at the bloodstains that colored Hanzo’s robes.

“Who the hell are you anyway?” She demanded with a raised a grey eyebrow.

“I-”

The woman then interrupted Hanzo.

“You’re an adventurer aren’t you?!”

“No, I-”

“Yeah, you are!” The woman scowled at this, “you came here trying to rid us of those goblins, didn’t you?! Well fuck off! Last time some fool tried that, the entire village got burned!”

Scorpion narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

The lady shook her head in a rage. “A few months ago, some fool tried to get rid of those damn hellspawns, got himself killed, this led to them attacking our village in the middle of the night wiping out half of our damn population and burning nearly all the damn village! So if you’re trying to do what he did, you can go and piss off!”

Scorpion frowned. The goblins could kill half the population of this village? Were these people that defenseless?

“I’m... Sorry for your loss.”

The lady waved her hand in the air. “It doesn’t matter... Besides... We gave them a good fight, even managed to kill a good chunk of them...But...Look at us….We’re struggling to survive this year’s harvest, let alone another raid.”

Hanzo nodded. “Perhaps you need not worry about them any longer…”

The woman raised both eyebrows. “What the hell do you mean?”

“I-”

Once again he was interrupted, although this time not by the lady but by random shouting from outside the tavern.

Looking outside…. He saw none other than Sub-Zero, who began to call out all around the town.

“Hanzo! I have been searching for you! I know you’re here! Come outside! We need to speak!”

The fury in Scorpions chest began to flare as the Ice conjurer continued to yell.

Once outside, Kuai Liang grinned at Hanzo, who glared in response.

“Hanzo! It is good to see you again... I-”

“Do you think me for a fool Shang Tsun?! I know Kuai Liang is still alive in Earthrealm! You are nothing more than a pretender!”

Sub-Zero frowned. “Hanzo… I’m not Shang Tsun’s illusion… I am your ally… Kuai Liang.”

Scorpion gave a grimace of death to Sub-Zero. “No… You are nothing more than an illusion…. And you will burn for it.” Scorpion then unsheathed his sword, fire blazing off of it.

“You need to cool down.” Sub-Zero returned the same look to Scorpion, as he began to form an ice sword in his hands.

The two combatants peered at each other, both clutching their swords….

 

“You will burn like hellfire!” Scorpion cried before charging at his old foe.


End file.
